


Tomorrow is Where Home is

by BKt800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional tags will be added eventually, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Feels Pain, Connor and Hank father/son relationship (Detroit: Become Human), Connor has trauma, Disability, Other, Permanent Injury, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKt800/pseuds/BKt800
Summary: Life was okay after the android revolution, it was only a matter of time until Connor’s life took a turn for the worse. Being happy was too much to ask for anyway.
Relationships: Connor and Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor and Sumo, Hank Anderson & Jeffrey Fowler, Hank Anderson and Connor (Detroit:Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Scraps

**Author's Note:**

> If I make any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes or any typos let me know in the comments :)
> 
> This fic is probably not going to be very long but I hope you enjoy.

ᴶ̀ᵘ͏ⁿ̢ᵉ͢ ͟²³̀,҉ ͏²͡⁰̕³⁹̢,̷ ²:̴ ́¹̛⁹̀ᵖ̢ᵐ̶

He couldn’t feel his legs. Were they gone? Or were his sensors turned off? He really couldn’t tell. He couldn’t access his Diagnostic Program so it was practically useless anyway. 

The rest of his body ached profusely and it felt like he was floating, the ringing in his audio processor was getting louder and louder—

Where’s Hank? Markus? Richie?

He couldn’t breathe, ventilation biocomponents working harder and harder, ocular biocomponents leaking cleaning fluid, LED blaring a bright red—

“-nnor”

He couldn’t see!

“I-’s -onna be ok -id” 

“CONNOR”

A rough voice spoke to him.

“Shh...”

Oh... he was still crying... Crying?

“Shit, Kid, It’s gonna be okay.”

It was Hank!

“ h́͘͞à̷̕_̵̵̧́͘n͢͟͡͡͝k̸̸͝͝” 

. . .

“Haven’t heard your stupid voice in three weeks, I missed ya, kid.” The lieutenant muttered sombrely.

“H- h̨̨̛̀̕a̵͟-̶̧́̀͠-“ He stuttered. His voice was raspy and full of static, like a radio with bad reception.

“Try not to talk, you’re not doing so hot right now. you’re in an android hospital, everything’s fine” Hank sadly smiled despite knowing the Android couldn’t see anything.

His LED slowly changed from red to a bright amber. Instead of speaking he lifted his left arm up and clenched onto Hank’s probably ugly shirt. Hank bent over and lifted him slightly off the bed, holding him close as the android buried his face into the old man’s shirt and wept.

“We’ll figure this out, kid, yeah? We’ll figure it out.”

_________________________________________  
ᴶᵘⁿᵉ ²⁴, ²⁰³⁹, ⁸: ⁴²ᵖᵐ 

He was propped up on the bed and his head was cushioned on top of several pillows, he was was smothered beneath a large and incredibly soft blanket. Hank had brought him a few things from home and helped him into his favourite “Detroit Gears” hoodie.

“...Could you try moving your legs for me?” The woman- Dr. Heitfeild asked.

He tried, they didn’t move an inch.

He still couldn’t see, speaking was also a problem. He’s damaged, defective, useless—

“Can you still feel them?” She asked.

He shook his head ‘no’.

She hummed “...I see. The severe damage to your processor has affected your optical units and your gyroscope—“

He heard the sound of her pen scribbling down notes onto the clipboard.

“The severe damage to the steel platings in your neck and lower spinal biocomponents has resulted in paralysis in the lower part of your body, and it looks like your software has been tampered with.” Dr. Heitfeild spoke softly.

She unhooked the diagnostic cable from the back of his head, disconnecting it from the monitor to the left.

“I’ll schedule you an appointment with the techs to get rid of the malware and corruption in your software sometime this week.” She continued.

He jumped at the unexpected sound of a door opening.

“I apologize, am I intruding...?” Richie’s spoke softly.

“No, not at all. I was just about to leave.”  
Dr. Heitfield replied.

“Okay, Connor. Make sure you get about six hours of stasis tonight and I’ll return in the morning for another examination.”

He could practically hear the smile in her voice as she walked out of the room.

. . .

“Brother!” Richie smiles.

The RK900 pulled him in for a hug, just as hank did. He reciprocated the hug and felt a smile stretch across his own face.

“ R̴͎̘͓̠͚-̪̰̮̻͕ͅR̶̬̮͓͓-҉̖͉͙͉͔̦̦̮͠ R̵̪̺͓͉͡ͅi̧̤̯̜̣͢͠c̶͍̪̯͡͠h̵͇!” He managed to spit out.

They sat there for approximately twelve minutes and ten seconds. He could practically feel his predecessor running a diagnostic on him.

“Ś̸̶̿͟tͥ̏̽ͧ͋̓ͨ ͣ͌͋ͥ̋ͫ͋͛̇o͌͌ͣ̉͒҉-ͨ͛͌͋̏̉͐̚ó̴ͨͪͨ̀́̈̎́-̎͆̆́̾̊́͞o̓̅̒͊ ͒̏̿͑͛̍̅p̆̚ ̂͆̔ͭ̏҉̕i̵̡͐̉̒t̷ͣ̎͗ͥ̕“ he couldn’t stand his own voice but he couldn’t stand not speaking either.

“I apologize.” Richie whispered.

“You were missing for three consecutive weeks... When Hank filed the missing persons report the whole precinct went into a massive panic.” He paused “Even Detective Reed was worried.”

‘sorry’ he mouthed.

“I know you are, but you shouldn’t be.” He smiled “it isn’t your fault.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“We found you in the android scrapyard, Connor, We found you heavily damaged, barely any thirium to keep you functioning.”

His eyes darted across the room despite not being able to see. He tried to wiggle his toes despite not being able to move them at all.

“Androids from Jericho found you. They were searching for other androids still functioning and to scavenge for spare parts.” He paused “They had found you buried beneath a pile of shutdown androids.”

He frowned.

“...We require a statement at the precinct within the next four days, Brother.”

He nodded slowly.

He felt... tired?

“Perhaps the malware in your software can be analyzed and possibly lead us to whoever did this to you.”

“... T͠͏-̴̢T-͏̢Ţ͝h̵a҉̶n̢͡k̴̕ ̨͢҉y̵o̸̴҉-́̀ų͏.”

“Goodnight , Brother.”

His eyes were getting droopy.

>𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗦𝗜𝗦 𝗜𝗡 𝟬𝟬:𝟯𝟬:𝟱

. . .

>𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗦𝗜𝗦 𝗜𝗡 𝟬𝟬:𝟭𝟱:𝟮

. . .

>𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗦𝗜𝗦 𝗜𝗡 𝟬𝟬:𝟱:𝟭𝟬

. . .

>𝗜𝗡𝗜𝗧𝗜𝗔𝗧𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗦𝗜𝗦 . . .

. . .

>𝗚𝗢𝗢𝗗𝗡𝗜𝗚𝗛𝗧, 𝗥𝗞𝟴𝟬𝟬


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long :/ here’s another chapter! Its short but i promise the next will be longer, Happy Holidays!
> 
> Let’s see what our boys are up to...

ᴶᵘˡʸ ¹⁰ᵗʰ, ⁵:⁴⁵ᵖᵐ

This isn’t real, it doesn’t feel right, nothing with him is right anymore. He still can’t walk let alone move his legs, most of the feeling had completely vanished below his waist, it feels like heavy chains shackling him to the wheelchair he is currently sitting in. 

“I ḍ̨oń͇’̢̝̻̭ț͢ͅ ҉͇͔̮̘̟̭s̡̼̻̖̖̣e̺͔̟̟̳̰͇e̟̙̪̫ why you broug̲̟̟̫̞̰̬h͓̼͝t͈̱̤ ̱̦͞m̧̦̤͓͔̲̫e̲̬̲̰̦ ̺͙̥here, Hank.” 

“I thought you could use some fresh air for once, gotta get out of that stuffy ass hospital room every once in a while.” Hank sighed. 

Connor had been staying at one of Jericho’s buildings, a small hospital built for androids that had previously been one of the designated Cyberlife stores.  
Hank had declared that the hospital room Connor had been staying in was ‘too fuckin’ hard to breathe in’, so he took Connor and Sumo out to the Ambassador Bridge for some ‘sightseeing’. Connor listened to the sound of the water rippling below the bridge he sat upon, the sound of Sumo’s inconsistent panting, and the sound of nearby cars passing by. He clenched his shaky hands tight onto the fluffy quilt folded across his lap. 

Hank sat down on the bench overlooking the body of water below, almost afraid to touch Connor as he didn’t want to accidentally startle him due to his lack of sight, slowly patted his left hand on Connors right shoulder. Showing almost no reaction at all, Connor shrugged Hank’s hand off and rolled the chair towards Sumo’s general direction. 

“We’re trying the best we can for you, Son, the doctors and your friends at the DPD are doing their damn best,” The senior detective spoke.

“I k̪n̻̠͎͚͎͡ò͈̗͉͕̮w they are.”

Dragging his violently shaking fingers between Sumo’s ears, the big dog seemed to be enjoying the attention. 

Silence dragged on for the next 46 minutes and 33 seconds until Hank announced that the sun finally began to set, and it was probably time to head back for the night. Placing Connor in the backseat next to Sumo, Hank then packed the chair up in the trunk and shifted the gear, taking the closest route back to the Jericho Care Centre. 

__________________________________________  
ᴶᵘˡʸ ¹⁰ᵗʰ, ⁸:²²ᵖᵐ

“How was your day out today?” Richie asked. 

“Not bad.” Hank spoke softly “The kid still seems really out of it, though.”

The ‘kid’ in question was sound asleep on the bed next to the two other occupants. Curled up beneath the white blanket and sheets.

“At least he’s sleepin’ better, I don’t remember how many times the poor kid woke up hollerin’ .” 

Seven days ago, the technicians managed to Isolate the malware crawling through his system and were able to remove it entirely. They copied the code and placed it all on a USB to be shipped over to the DPD to be analyzed, to see if it could be containing anything that could possibly trace it back to whoever created the malicious code in the first place. The malware had a subroutine that triggered every time the android went into rest mode, it had forced Connor to have an “emotional shock” of sorts. Apparently it had began to affect his memory files by playing them all at once, resulting in the emotions and feelings he had towards each memory to become jumbled together which had fucked with his thoughts and brought him into a full system “meltdown”. This must have been an absolute nightmare for Connor, who barely even got the hang of deviancy yet. Hank couldn’t think of anyone wanting to do something so cruel to Connor, he wouldn’t even wish that upon his ex wife. 

“I shall be returning back to the precinct first thing tomorrow, will you and Connor be alright without my assistance?” The RK900 asked.

“Yeah, we’ll alright without ya’ for a couple hours.” Hank began to rest his eyes.

“Affirmative, I will be seeing you in the afternoon, Goodnight Lieutenant.” Richie stood up from the foot of Connor’s bed and silently made his way toward the door. 

“...Goodnight, Connor.”

The sleeping android’s LED shined a bright amber in response.


End file.
